


Daybreak

by Amika (Aeiouna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Amika





	Daybreak

Daybreak.

It was a name the boys had never heard of, but it was a name they would soon not forget. They were this new group rocketing up the charts quickly. As quickly, if not more so, than Boys Sensation.

Aidan tossed a stress ball at his bedroom door while on the phone with Luke. "Who the hell does this 'Daybreak' think they are? Stealing our chart position and our album sales and our fans! Well, we'll show them!"

Luke could be heard typing up on his laptop. "I don't think we need to show them anything. I think our fans are doing a decent job of doing that for us. Check out the comments on Daybreak's debut video on YouTube."

Aidan reached for his laptop and looked up the video. A complete flame war between their fans claiming Daybreak sucks, and Daybreak fans not only saying they don't but that Boys Sensation sucks instead. "Uh, well."

Luke shrugged, "It happens."

* * *

It turned out that, after meeting the members of Daybreak at an awards show, that they weren't bad people. In fact, they were pretty cool. (They spent most of their collective green room time playing Xbox.)

Don't try to tell that to their fans, though. They didn't care.


End file.
